


Is It Crazy?

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rin Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm day in spring, Rin decides he wants to do something he has never done before. Haru has a suggestion that makes all of them happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i didn't upload last week, I was so busy with Animazement that I got totally sidetracked. I was Yoichi Saotome around on Saturday and Friday I was Maid!Rin Matsuoka. Hope you all enjoy!

It was Rin who brought it up first, the tips of his ears matching his hair. “Guys, do you ever feel like you need to try something? Like, do something crazy that you’ve never done before.” Haru hummed in response, not bothering to look up from his swimsuit catalog. Makoto set down his book and ran a hand through his hair, giving Rin a quizzical glance. 

“What do you mean?” Rin sighed and flopped onto the bed, ignoring Haru’s annoyed sound when he was disturbed. 

“I don't know, I just feel like I should do one crazy thing before I graduate next month.” 

“You could have sex with us,” Haru said, finally setting the magazine aside and sitting up. 

“H-Haru!” Makoto sputtered, caught off-guard by his boyfriend's words. Sure, he and Haru had talked about maybe bringing Rin into their relationship, but Makoto had never imagined it would happen like this. 

“The hell are you talking about? I can't… Aren't you guys dating?” Haru nodded and moved to straddle Rin like it was nothing, leaning close to his face. 

“We are. But I know Makoto wants to, he told me. And I wouldn't mind.” Rin, face burning hot, looked to Makoto, who was in an equally sorry state of embarrassment. 

“Makoto?” He asked, wondering if this was really going to happen. Rin had had dreams about this, about being taken by two of his best friends. He had always woken up sticky and ashamed, taking a freezing cold shower and telling himself it would never happen. But now there was a chance, so long as Makoto agreed. 

“I-I, um, yeah, I would like it,” Makoto said sheepishly, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Good,” Haru muttered before pressing his mouth against Rin’s, sealing their lips together. Makoto peeked through his fingers and watched as Haru coaxed Rin to open his mouth, their tongues meeting in a heated dance. He couldn't help but find it hot, his boyfriend and best friend making out as though they had done it a thousand times before. Rin groaned into the kiss, winding a hand into Haru’s dark hair and toying with it. They broke apart for air and Haru motioned for Makoto to come closer, sitting against the wall with his hands in his lap, trying to hide the slowly forming bulge in the front. 

“Rin, sit in front of Makoto,” Haru said, voice lowering to a tone that proved he was calling the shots this time around. Rin did as he was told, settling between Makoto’s long legs with his back pressed flush to the brunette's chest. Tentatively, Makoto wrapped an arm around Rin’s waist, a hand tilting his cheek. 

“C-can I kiss you, Rin?” 

“You don't have to ask.” Rin huffed, leaning into the touch as Makoto kissed him softly, their noses brushing lightly. While Rin and Makoto got comfortable, Haru dug through his bedside drawer, pulling out a large bottle of lube. Rin opened his eyes and made a soft noise against Makoto’s lips at the sight of the bottle, suddenly wondering which end he was going to be on. He didn't honestly have a preference, so it wasn't a big deal, but the thought of Makoto’s thick cock buried inside him made his length twitch in his pants. Getting back on the bed, Haru knelt on his knees and started kissing Rin’s neck, nipping none too lightly and leaving dark bruises that would definitely be seen the next day. 

Rin tilted his head to give Haru more room and slipped his tongue into Makoto’s mouth, surprising the brunette. At the slick sliding of Rin’s tongue against his own, Makoto moaned softly, winding a hand into Rin’s long hair. Haru smirked against pale skin and sucked on a particularly sensitive area, pulling a groan from Rin in turn. He broke the kiss for only a moment, meeting Haru’s eyes in a silent plea to get on with it. Haru sighed and pulled away, tapping Makoto’s shoulder. 

“Makoto, do you want to bottom or top?” He asked, Makoto flushing red in turn. 

“U-um, top?” Haru nodded and tugged at the hem of Rin’s shirt, motioning for him to take it off. Rin slipped the thin cotton over his head and tossed it aside while the other boys did the same, Haru stripping down to his boxers already. With their shirts gone, Rin and Makoto could feel just how warm each other's skin was, pressed together the way they were. Makoto hoped Rin couldn't feel how hard he was from only kissing, even though Rin was in a similar state. 

“Okay, so who does what?” 

“You’re going to fuck me and then Makoto is going to fuck you, if you last that long.” 

“Hey!” Rin griped, turning to Makoto. “You don't mind if I fuck him, right?” Makoto shook his head, smiling shyly. 

“Good.” Rin sighed, smiling when Makoto’s arms slid around his waist and began to explore his torso, fingers running over the hills and valleys created by years of swimming. Haru settled on his knees again and took Rin’s face in his hands, kissing him heatedly. His hands ran over Rin’s clothed thighs, squeezing them roughly before teasingly slipping his fingers under the shorts and trailing them feather-light over the sensitive skin. Slowly, Makoto made his way up Rin’s chest, notching his chin on the redhead’s shoulder to watch as the pair made out. He ran his thumb over a pronounced collarbone before sliding down further, ghosting over perky nipples. 

Rin shuddered and moaned softly, encouraging Makoto to keep going. Trying to keep his hands from shaking, Makoto rubbed Rin’s chest, testing his reaction before pinching one of the nubs. Rin cried out and arched his back, deepening his kiss with Haru. Haru smirked against his lips and moved his hands further up Rin’s thigh, massaging the soft flesh. Makoto continued to play with Rin’s chest, which swelled and turned a dark pink. 

“M-Makoto…” Rin whimpered, pulling away from Haru. 

”Hmm?” 

“That feels really good, keep going.” Spurred on by Rin’s shaky words, Makoto tweaked and tugged at his nipples, wishing the position were different so he could take them into his mouth. Haru made a grumpy noise and sealed his lips against Rin’s again, freeing his hands from Rin’s shorts and moving them to the waistband. 

“Lift your ass so I can get these off.” Rin raised his hips and Haru slid the shorts off his slender legs, exposing his tented boxers. 

“Already?” Haru teased, wrapping a hand around Rin's covered cock and stroking slowly. Rin moaned and his hips bucked against his will, leaning back against Makoto and shutting his eyes tightly. Haru continued to move at a tortuously slow pace while Makoto busied himself in kissing Rin’s neck, marking the other side. Rin bit his lip harshly and tried not to make noise, overwhelmed by the sensations from both pairs of hands. 

“Rin, let us hear you, please.” Makoto brought a hand to Rin’s cheek and ran his thumb over the redheads lip, trying to get him to open up. Rin obliged and a high moan left his mouth when Haru finally sped up, shifting his hips in search of more friction. “H-Haru, come on, hurry up.” Rin groaned as Makoto nipped at a spot behind his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Rolling his eyes, Haru pulled Rin’s boxers down to his ankles and started pumping him, using his thumb to rub precum over the tip. 

“Rin…” Makoto moaned, pausing his movements to simply watch as Rin fell apart in his arms. He intertwined his fingers with Rin’s and held him tight, letting him fall into the troughs of thinly veiled pleasure. But before he could come Haru pulled away, licking away the precum that coated his hand. 

“Salty…” He muttered before standing, slipping off his remaining piece of clothing. Much to Rin’s delight, Haru was in a similar state, cock painfully hard and leaking. Rin scooted out of Makoto’s hold so the other could disrobe as well and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for instructions. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to suck someone off, but Rin didn't know how to bring it up without possibly going over an unspoken line. When Makoto’s boxer’s finally left his body, Rin couldn't help stare, cock twitching. Makoto was massive, bigger than any Rin had seen before, and his mouth watered at the sight of it. 

Without thinking, he pushed Makoto back against the pillows and immediately settled onto his stomach, taking the huge length into his hands and stroking quickly. 

“R-Rin!” Makoto cried out, pleasure flooding his senses. Rin looked up in silent question, smirking when Makoto nodded and his body relaxed. Haru watched as Rin lowered his mouth to Makoto’s length and started running his tongue up the sides, pressing messy kisses to the tip. Makoto panted and wriggled against the pillows, trying not to move his hips. Sensing that Makoto would probably lose his sense before long, Rin held down his hips with a hand. He shot a glance at Haru, who seemed content to sit on the other side of the bed and watch, leisurely stroking his cock. Rin turned his focus back to Makoto, who had his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Hey, Makoto, watch me while I do this.” He said softly, rubbing a hand over Makoto’s thigh. Blushing, Makoto opened his eyes and let out a squeak as Rin started sucking on the head of his cock, gaze not leaving Makoto once. Wet noises filled the room as Rin slowly took more of Makoto into his mouth, sucking gently and laving his tongue over every sensitive spot Makoto had. While this was not the first time Rin had done this, it was the first time in a while and with Makoto as large as he was, he took it in slowly, letting himself get accustomed to the thick cock stretching his lips. 

About halfway down he pulled away and went back to kissing the shaft, working his tongue over the thick vein that he found. Makoto moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips into Rin's mouth but was held down, forced to squirm as Rin lapped at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit and slurping up precum. Taking a deep breath and hollowing out his cheeks, Rin went back down on Makoto, taking in as much as he could before bobbing his head slowly. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't take all of Makoto’s cock into his mouth but used his hand to stroke what didn't fit. 

Makoto moaned and whimpered above him, winding a hand into long red tendrils. He didn't pull, however, just carded his fingers through Rin’s hair and tried not get overwhelmed by all the pleasure running through his veins. It didn't take long before he was close to orgasm, though, not with the way Rin was sucking him off combined with the odd excitement caused by Haru watching them silently, pumping his cock slowly. 

“R-Rin, I'm close, s-stop…” Makoto groaned, trying to get Rin to pull away before he came. Rin just smirked and sped up his movements, making sure to flick his tongue over the tip every chance he got, knowing how sensitive Makoto was. Makoto gave up on trying to fight the pleasure and laid back, fire burning low in the pit of his stomach. A faint graze of teeth against skin sent Makoto over the edge, yanking Rin’s hair to the point of pain and spilling into his mouth, thick spurts of liquid coating his throat. But Rin didn't even flinch, still pumping Makoto slowly and sucking on the tip, trying to drain him. Finally, the aftershocks ended and Makoto went limp, panting with an arm slung over his eyes. 

Before Rin even had the opportunity to swallow or wipe his mouth, Haru was on him, kissing him roughly and shoving his tongue past his lips. Rin moaned as Haru stole cum from his mouth, swallowing it for himself. Makoto watched with wide eyes as they passed the fluid back and forth messily, drool and cum dirtying both their faces. Finally, they broke apart, Haru standing to grab the bottle of lube and Rin turning to Makoto. 

“You are fucking huge, you know that?” Makoto flushed red and nodded, still shaking after his orgasm. 

“How… How are you so good at that?” Rin shrugged and his eyes followed the curve of Haru’s ass when he bent down to grab something. 

“Practice, I guess.” He smiled and watched as Haru passed the bottle of lube to Makoto, smirking quietly. 

“You want me to…” 

“Yeah. Rin, watch while Makoto fingers me. And don't cum, not yet.” Rin nodded and Haru settled himself in Makoto’s lap, back pressed against his chest. Makoto warmed the bottle between his hands and flicked it open, drizzling a fair amount over his fingers and setting it aside. 

“Ready, Haru?” Haru nodded and spread his legs wide, giving Rin a perfect view as Makoto circled Haru’s entrance slowly before slipping the first finger inside with little resistance, Haru body adjusted easily to the familiar intrusion. Once all the way in, Makoto began to move his finger, drawing it out before sliding it back in, kissing Haru’s neck as he went. Rin cock twitched at the display, aching to be touched. But he knew that playing with himself now, while watching his best friend get split in half by thick fingers, would only lead to a quick orgasm. So he held off and gripped the sheets with white knuckles as Makoto pressed a second finger past the ring of muscle, scissoring them to open Haru further. 

“Shit, Makoto…” Haru moaned, leaning back against Makoto’s chest and wriggling his hips, trying to bring the digits deeper. 

“You’re so tight, Haru, and warm, it's amazing.” Makoto locked eyes with Rin as he said this, tempting the redhead further. He hated how slow Makoto was going, he wanted nothing more than to sink his cock into Haru’s welcoming heat, but the larger male took his time in stretching his lover, as he always did. “Come on, h-hurry up.” Haru breathed, wincing slightly when Makoto slipped the third finger inside him, reaching deep to brush against something that had Haru seeing stars. Rin watched with wide eyes and Haru squirmed and moaned, losing his composer as Makoto continued to rub his prostate, unrelenting pleasure flooding his senses. 

“Okay, I think you’re ready. Rin, how do you want him?” Rin swallowed thickly and moaned under his breath as Makoto slipped his finger’s from Haru’s hole, the smaller male whining at the loss. 

“U-um, on his back, I guess,” Rin muttered, face flaming. Makoto nodded and moved out of the way, letting Haru scoot down until he was laying on his back with his head resting on a pillow. 

“Go slow, okay? Haru won't say anything about it, but it takes him a minute to adjust.” Rin took a deep breath and nodded, hovering over Haru and meeting his lust-darkened eyes. 

“Do you still want this, I mean, are you okay with this?” He asked one final time, making sure Haru wasn't getting cold feet. 

“Rin, if you don't fuck me then I swear I will do it myself,” Haru replied grumpily, grabbing a chunk of Rin’s long hair and pulling him down for a messy kiss. It was all Rin needed to line himself up with Haru’s entrance and slip inside, finding almost no resistance after Makoto’s diligent prep work. 

“F-fuck, Haru, tell me when to move.” Rin could barely stop himself from fucking Haru roughly, cock enveloped in the tightest, most pleasurable warmth he had ever felt. 

“Now,” Haru muttered after a minute, wrapping his arms around Rin’s neck to anchor himself, scraping his blunt nails down Rin's back and leaving thin red scratches. Rin groaned and shifted his hips, testing Haru’s reaction. The raven-head moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. Rin started a steady rhythm, fucking into Haru carefully, hoping he could last through this so Makoto could bring him over the edge with his cock, moaning at the thought. As Haru and Makoto rocked together, Makoto coated his fingers with more lube and made his way behind Rin, clean hand rubbing his ass. Rin cried out in shock and stilled, turning to look at Makoto. 

“What are you-” 

“You said you wanted me inside you, so I have to prep you. Is that alright?” Rin nodded and went back to Haru, shifting his hips to try and find Haru’s prostate, hoping to bring him over the edge before he lost control. 

“R-Rin, faster, please…” Haru panted, as close to begging as he ever got. Rin, not one to deny a request from Haru, sped up his movements, the raven meeting his thrusts with eager hips. Makoto used Rin’s motions to his advantage, leaning down to lap at his entrance. Rin squealed, which he would later deny, but didn't stop, letting Makoto suck and nip at his rim. 

“Shit, guys, I won't last like this.” He moaned through gritted teeth as Makoto shoved his tongue inside him, pushed deeper by his thrusts into Haru. Haru opened his eyes and gave Rin a look that said ‘if you cum now then I won't forgive you.’ Rin shuddered and tried to ignore the heat burning low in his stomach and the way that Haru’s ass was pulling him in, tightening around his cock. Makoto, tuned into the signs of Haru’s impending orgasm, slipped his tongue from Rin’s ass and pressed a finger inside, quickly followed by two more. The pain of being stretched brought Rin back to reality as he sped up, his hips doing all of Makoto’s work for him, save for the occasional flicks of his wrist. Haru writhed beneath him, cheeks flushed red and cock bouncing with every thrust. 

“More, fuck, I'm so close.” He whined, grabbing a chunk of Rin’s hair and tugging him down into what he had meant to be a kiss. It was really more of panting against each other's lips, tongues tangling in an uncoordinated dance. 

“Rin!” Haru shouted as the redhead struck his prostate dead on, sending him over the edge. Haru mouth opened in a silent scream as thick ropes of white dirtied his stomach, muscles clenching deliciously on Rin’s cock. Rin had to bite his lip, fighting off orgasm as white washed through his vision, but it faded before long. Haru breathed heavily and wiggled his hips as if teasing Rin, a pleased smile spread across his features. 

“Shit, Haru, if you do that…” 

“Then get out of me and let Makoto fuck you if you’re so eager.” Rin shuddered and slipped his cock from Haru’s tight hold, whimpering at the loss of friction. At some point, Rin couldn't tell when, Makoto had removed his fingers and was slicking up his cock with more enthusiasm than necessary, clearing enjoying the display. 

“Well?” 

“Hmm? O-oh, yeah, um, how do you want to be?” Makoto asked sheepishly, wiping his messy hand on the sheets. 

“Like this.” Moving off of Haru and onto the other half of the bed, Rin got settled on his hands and knees and stuck his ass in the air, more than ready for Makoto’s length. 

“Don't go easy on me, got it?” Makoto swallowed and nodded, cupping Rin’s hip and giving it a squeeze before running his fingers over the pale skin of his ass, admiring it. 

“Makoto, you can be sappy later, just please hurry the hell up.” Rin moaned leaned into Makoto’s touch, begging him to just fuck him already. 

“O-okay.” Makoto carefully pressed himself inside of Rin and the smaller male let out a gasp, both relieved to finally be filled and in shock of just how big Makoto was, even with all the stretching from before it still stung. 

“Rin? Are you okay?” Makoto asked, turning Rin’s face to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, just… Fuck, Haru, how do you do this all the time?” Haru sighed and sat up, watching with mild interest as Makoto began moving slowly, careful not to hurt Rin at all. 

“Practice. He fucks me all the time, so I got used to his monster cock.” 

“Haru!” Makoto cried, face flushing pink. Rin chuckled and drew his hips forward, only to shove himself back, taking Makoto to the hilt. 

“I’ll tell you if it hurts, okay? You won't break me.” Rin’s tone was gentle but firm, exactly what Makoto needed to start moving, slow at first but quickly graduating to snapping his hips roughly. Rin didn't mind the extra roughness, no, it was precisely what he wanted. Makoto’s fingers dug into his hips and were probably leaving bruises, and Rin’s arms had buckled underneath him, his moans muffled by the pillow that his face was smushed against. His noisy moans bounced off the walls and Rin could comprehend little more than Makoto’s cock inside him, hitting every sensitive spot that he didn't know he had. 

Somewhere, in the last coherent part of his mind, Rin knew that he should savor this because it was never going to happen again, but he didn't care, just relishing in the pleasure of being filled more than ever before. It wasn't long before both males found themselves on the edge of release, Rin’s insides beginning to tighten around Makoto deliciously. 

“S-shit, Rin, I'm already close…” Makoto groaned, quickening his pace and doing his best to drill into Rin’s prostate, making his vision blur with tears. 

“So big, Makoto, m-me too.” Rin cried into the pillow, moaning loudly when he felt a hand wrap around his swollen length, tugging him ever closer to orgasm. 

“Feels... hng... f-feels so good!” Rin canted his hips to meet Makoto thrusts, his ass beginning to sting where Makoto gripped him. Finally, after what felt like years, Rin came hard into the hand that pleasured him, dirtying with forceful spurts of sticky cum. 

“R-rin…” Makoto shuddered as Rin tightened even more around him, keeping him still so as to milk him dry. It worked, the brunette spilling hot into Rin’s body, filling him to the brim with cum. Both their bodies spasmed with aftershocks, Rin collapsing on the mattress and Makoto barely able to hold himself up. When the pleasured haze faded Makoto slipped his length out of Rin and disappeared, leaving the redhead to whimper as cum trickled from his abused hole. 

“You’re noisy, you know that?” Haru yawned, helping Rin onto his back. 

“Y-yeah, I've been told before.” Rin’s voice shook and his face was stained with tear tracks, but he more than happy. In fact, having sex with two of his best friends made him realize that they were more than just friends to him, but he couldn't say it out loud for fear of rejection. As he lay next to Haru, sweaty hair fanned out like a devils halo, he found the smaller boys hand and slotted their fingers together, noting with a smile that Haru didn't pull away. 

“Shit, Haru, what the hell just happened?” Rin muttered, throwing his free arm over his eyes. 

“Well, you showed up and basically asked to have sex with me and Makoto. You fucked me, and then Makoto fucked you. Pretty simple, isn't it?” Rin sighed, having forgotten how literal Haru could be. 

“No, not like that. I mean, aren't you and Makoto happy together? Why did you agree to let me in, even as a one-night thing.” 

“Because,” A voice interrupted from the doorway. “Me and Haru are happy, but we think that, with you, we could be even happier. We didn't bring it up before because I thought the idea of dating both me and Haru would scare you off, but when Haru got the opportunity to broach the subject, he went for it. Rin, we care about you as more than just our friend, we want you to be with us.” 

Makoto’s face was beet red as he sat on the bed with a wet cloth, cleaning Rin up before moving to Haru, who simply took the cloth for himself. 

“Haru?” Rin asked, wondering if what Makoto said was really true. 

“Yeah, he’s right. Rin, we don't want this to be a one-time thing, got it? So stay with us.” Haru said bluntly, motioning for the boys to lay down with him. 

“Well then, I guess I'm staying the night, yeah?” Makoto grinned and laid down on Rin’s other side, arms circling the teens waist. Haru snuggled close and Rin pulled him close, kicking the covers over them all. 

“Thanks, you guys, for everything.” He muttered, exhausted, magenta eyes fluttering shut. 

“Whatever.” Haru sighed, but Makoto caught him smiling, even though his face pressed against Rin’s chest. 

“Sleep well, you two,” Makoto whispered, snuggling ever closer to his two favorite people in the world. “I love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, comments make me smile!


End file.
